


Guardians

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Silla Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: When you’re sent back to in time to early Silla, you thought that you would be stuck as a servant for an arrogant noble and his family. Then on the year anniversary, a caller from one of the prince’s comes to announce the search for a bride.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Anniversary

A year ago. At least that’s how long you thought it was. In any case, you had been stuck here for too damn long. All you wanted was to visit Seoul, see the sites and just enjoy a well deserved vacation, but life had other plans. So here you were, the “exotic” servant of a small village’s head noble in Silla. The only good thing about this was that your Korean skills had vastly improved. As for the family that ‘took you in’, well..simply put.. they were exactly like the rich kids at school that thought they had everything and were _the shit_. Master Lee was arrogant and ruled his estate with an iron fist. His wife was pregnant and has threatened you on multiple occasions for getting too close to her. She didn’t want her baby be exposed to your ‘foreignness’, treating you more like a disease than anything else. But their son. Gods their son was the worst. Sungjin would constantly harass the servants and has tried to force himself upon you several times. Gets himself a black eye almost every time.

As you went about your chores that morning, you overhear the arrival of a royal messenger. Since this was nothing new or special so you continued going about the laundry. 

“All female servants to the courtyard,” Miss Song called as she walked the ground.

“What’s going on?” You whisper to Somin.

She just shrugs before your attention is drawn front. Master Lee stood tall on the small porch to the hanok. 

“The king and queen have announced that they are looking for a bride for the prince. What is shocking is that every woman of the kingdom of Silla is being considered. When that day comes, all of you are to be hidden. Is that understood?”

“Yes Sir!” You all call.

~~~~~~

_A Month Later:_

You could hear the bells as you were huddled next to Somin. A group of you were shoved into one of the smaller buildings on the estate. You were miffed about this, but the punishment wasn’t worth it. Apparently your bladder had other plans. 

“Somin, I need to go,” you shift uncomfortably, “I’ll be quick.”

“Y/N don’t! You know what Master Lee will do if he catches you!”

You sigh, “I know but I can’t hold it any longer.”

You sneak out the back door, mindful that nobody saw you. However, it was after that you should have been more careful. Right as you approached the laundry building, a voice called out, “FOUND ONE SIR!”

You freeze as the soldier ran to grab you arm, dragging you out to the open. Your eyes meet your master’s before setting on the man towering over him. _The prince_.


	2. Chosen

There was a familiarity to him, but you couldn’t place it. The prince’s dark, droopy eyes bore into yours as his advisor spun on Master Lee, “What is the meaning of this?! Were you hiding your servants from his Highness?”

Your master struggled to come up with an answer, but Sungjin, the sneaky devil was quick on his feet. 

“She’s my fiancé,” he smirks, “I’m sure you can understand my desire to hide her.”

At that moment, the prince looked to his advisor.

“Minggyu,” his deep baritone reached your ears.

“Yes, you Highness?” 

He turns to Minggyu, speaking in hushed tones before walking away. Minggyu turns back to Master Lee with regained composure, “The prince has chosen his bride. You shall be compensated for your service to the kingdom.”

The advisor quickly spun and made his way to you.

“Miss, if you will please follow me. Your transport is waiting for you.”

_What_.

He gestured to a palanquin right behind the prince’s much larger one.

_WHAT?!_

“Please Miss. I am not to touch you.”

That snapped you out of it. You walk right over to the palanquin and right as you were about to sit down when Master Lee ran over.

“Wait, you can’t do this!” He yells as he pushes past Minggyu, grabbing your arm harshly. He began to pull you out of the palanquin when suddenly the force wasn’t there. You fell back into the palanquin but the grip was still on your arm. That when you looked down…and _screamed._

Master Lee’s hand was still holding onto you as the man wailed from the ground. MInggyu was quick to take the hand away and throw it in the dirt.

“You have touched a member of the royal family. Any compensation you were to receiveis now what you are to pay back to the royal family. All of Silla will know of your family’s shame.”

The last thing you see is the raging face of Sungjin as the curtain closes and you’re lifted into the air.


End file.
